


Peni Parker's Plump Produce Peril

by FruitFrakker



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Inflation, blueberry expansion, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Peni and SP//dr defeat another menace to New York City, but Peni finds out the hard way that 'taste testing' the remains biomechanical monstrosities is... inadvisable. Blueberry Expansion, Oneshot.





	Peni Parker's Plump Produce Peril

Peni Parker stood atop SP//DR triumphant, her arms folded against her chest, her short raven hair and tartan skirt flowing in the breeze. Before her laid the mangled remains of the latest threat to New York: another biomechanical abomination. The third one this week. Nothing she couldn't take care of of course, but _man_ was this getting tedious. Having sufficiently held her heroic pose, the schoolgirl practically fell over onto her back in a heap, groggily looking over at SP//DR's LED face.   
  
"Hero's work is never done, eh?" she groaned. With the flat of her hand, she rapped one of the pockmarks her companion had taken in the fight. "Sorry you got so dinged up in the fight, buddy. Must've been the acid. Didn't really notice it at the time--eep!" She stung herself slightly with a bit of leftover residue in one of his scars. The bloated, gangly monstrosity--a formerly floating bag covered in eyes with gangly legs jutting all about, with a pair of mandibles hanging beneath--now lay in a pool of venomous liquid. Something dawned on Peni as she looked over the body: the other monsters had dissolved and evaporated upon dying. This one hadn't. There was potential to be had in examining it, maybe finding out who made the darn things anyways. She sighed at the thought of more work, but a bit a smile crept upon her face again at the thought of a breakthrough. "Up for a little dissection~?"  
  
A sweat drop emoticon spread across SP//DR's screen as he nervously nodded, but without skipping a beat, the compartment opened for his pilot to hop inside. She went to work with her robot's precision lasers, cutting into the monster's carapace. "Let's see..." Peni thought aloud, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in consternation as she parsed through the X-ray data before her. One nodule in particular seemed important. "Right, let's cut that..." With a flick of her wrist, the beams began cutting through the sinews holding it in place. Suddenly, as the flesh was cut, the monster began to dissolve into steam like all the others. "Crap! With this deterioration... well, so much for precision!" She reached in with one of the arms and yanked the segment out, just as the rest of the body evaporated in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Heheee, not bad for such short notice, eh?" She smarted, stuffing a bit of celebratory candy in her mouth. The claw produced a protective coating over the organ then brought it inside the cabin of SP//DR. "Just let me get this thing back to base and then I can... hmmm..." Her nose perked up at the whiff of this weird, blue nodule she now held in her hands. It was surprisingly... not entirely disgusting. In fact, it sort of smelled... delicious? She brought it up to her nose in disbelief, but still that pleasant odor lingered; a fragrant fruity scent, a mixture of sweet and tart, more enticing than the dime-store crap she'd popped in a minute before. She drew a finger, parting the protective glaze, and suddenly the full potency of the smell hit her. A bit of drool dripped from her lips as she gave the organ a slight squeeze, a bit of blue liquid with the consistency of honey squirted forth. She drew it across her fingertip, bringing it up to her mouth.  
  
"A... little sample wouldn't hurt, right?" She said sheepishly, her mouth still watering. "I mean... it's still science and all..."  
  
A frantic arm waving emoji flashed repeatedly on SP//DR's face, but there was no stopping Peni as she lapped up the nectar, her tastebuds lighting up with the succulent flavor. "Mmmmm, blueberries~! The freshest blueberries I've ever tasted!" She stamped her feet in joy. "Man it's filling too...a little...too filling, now that I think about it..." She pressed her fingers into her gut, feeling it churn ominously, as if it were filling with some unknown pressure. And...not just her gut either...one hand crawled up to her chest while the other ran down to her thigh; a fullness seemed to pulsate throughout her entire body.  
  
"M-maybe this wasn't a great idea..." She nervously muttered, stroking her forearm nervously. SP//DR's pixelated face shot a deadpan emoticon at her before going 「0_0」. Beneath her fingertips, her arm...no, it was her fingertips too... all over her splotches of blue appeared; coursing along her veins to congeal into...a rash maybe? No.. this was far too extensive; in the reflection off a shiny panel Peni could see her face take on a rich azure tone. Biting her lip, she pulled up her skirt a bit and, yep, sure enough, blue had completely taken over her thighs, as it had all over her body. "O-okay, yeah, definitely a bad idea...ooof..."  
  
She clutched again at her stomach through her navy blue school jacket as she felt the pressure pulse outward... and gasped as she felt her belly literally jump forward, untucking her shirt and revealing her blue navel now hanging over the hem of her skirt. Not just forward either, but all around; Peni's fingers had barely begun exploring her new paunch when they were drawn to her sides, rising like a loaf out of the oven and uncomfortably stretching both her skirt and dress shirt. She futilely grabbed at her growing blue flesh, as if shoving it in would just make it disappear, but all clutching at her plush flesh did--churning as it was with...whatever she was filled with--was accelerate growth elsewhere. She could feel her thighs rub uncomfortably against one another as she squirmed in her seat.  
  
"S-SP//DR?" Peni called out, grunting as her jacket stretched across her torso as it took on an increasingly teardrop shape. Even her chest tightened against her dress, exciting a maroon blush across her cheeks as she tried to keep her composure together. "A.. a little help here, please?"  
  
「一体どうしろというんですか？？」 SP//DR flashed across its monitor, punctuated by an annoyed electronic whine. Peni grunted, a hand brushing the opposing upper arm to feel it fill out as well.   
  
"I-I guess take a blood sample?" She said somewhat sheepishly, shifting around as her legs became squeezed by the already normally cramped accommodations of the cockpit.  
  
「<_<」. SP//DR whistled a sigh, a syringe on the end of a robot arm popping out from the side of the compartment and quickly rotated into position. Peni tried to rest her swollen arm on the armrest, but found it hard to stay still from both the expansion and the discomfort it and the confined space caused. 「大人しくしてください.」  
  


"I'm t-trying!" Peni groaned, feeling her lovehandles press against the armrest, conforming uncomfortably around them. She could feel herself raise out from her seat as her back began to push out against the chair; she had to grip the end of the rest with her now pudgy fingers to keep them from entirely slipping off. After some finagling, the needle finally pierced the skin, inciting a wince from Peni. A bit of liquid squirted out the syringe filled up, before quickly retracting and folding up into the wall as another apparatus gingerly put a band-aid with a bunny on it over the prick. 「👍」

  
"Thanks..." Peni huffed with a scowl, rubbing her sore pudgy arm as her jacket creaked under the strain. At this point there wasn't really any part of her that wasn't growing. Her midsection, legs, chest, hell even her cheeks began to fill out, and she could feel her neck grow thicker as her shoulders... god this was all too much! "SP//DR.. please hurry it up..." she whined, her sides now heavily pinched by the sides of her seat. Miraculously her clothing-had stretched remarkably well, but that didn't mean she enjoyed the sensation of it rubbing against her sensitive, turgid azure flesh.  
  
「分析：38%」 splashed out on the screen, the bar of progress on the screen ticking up at an infuriatingly slow pace. Peni's tree trunk legs were now squeezed together, chafing madly as she could feel the armrests bend under the tremendous force of her expansion.  
  
"C-crap, this isn't gonna work, buddy..." Peni huffed, straining her fattening neck to observe her bulk filling out the compartment. "I'm-I'm gonna punch out." Her blubbery, barely articulate arm clumsily reached across the control panel, fat fingers fumbling for a moment before finally they caught the ejection button. Craning her head up, Peni caught the hatch flip open, and felt the seat underneath her--despite groans of protest--begin to spring upward, pushing her body through the hole.  
  
...Well, mostly. Her upper torso made it through, but with a thwump Peni suddenly found her belly jammed in the opening, half her rotund body and mound legs dangling uselessly inside. With frantic yelps she grasped at whatever she could with her nominally functional arms but to no avail, as the pressure on her midsection only increased. "SP//DR... could you help me out... I feel like I'm gonna pop!" Without skipping a beat, one of SP//DR's robots arms reached around and grabbed--firmly but delicately--at the blue mass of a girl jammed into him. Peni whimpered at the added pressure, and for a second thought she'd gone past what her body could take, when suddenly she popped from the opening like a cork, bouncing and rolling across the pavement for a dozen or so yards before finally coming to a stop uselessly on her back.  
  
「分析完了」 SP//DR messaged calmly as the round blue girl with the perfectly stretched jacket flailed her bulbous limbs about uselessly. 「ブルーベリーになったのです」  
  
"B-Blueberry!?" Peni spat, face deep violet from all the nonsense that had just happened to her. "How is that-WOAH!"  
  
Peni soon found her round, fruit body tumbling end over end as her robot partner began pushing her down the street. "Wha-what's the big idea!"  
  
「実験室に戻らなければなりません。爆発しないようにペニーさんの汁をすぐに搾り出すのです」  
  
Peni went wide eyed. "E-Explode! Oooooh..." She heard her body gurgle ominously as the world spun all around her. "Hurry then! G-geez, this is the last time I eat random monster goop..."  
  
SP//DR gave an electronic groan as he began their trek homeward. 「クリエイターにブルーベリーを持ってきますね」


End file.
